


by candlelight (we melt)

by bitterbones (orphan_account)



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Married Smut, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sparring, happily married king and queen of elfhame, post the queen of nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: An evening sparring session inevitably leads King Cardan and Queen Jude to the respite of their bedchamber.





	by candlelight (we melt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsaur/gifts).

> For lilithsaur who convinced me to read this awesome series in the first place. I'm convinced she's suggesting books just to get writing out of me. Not that I mind >:)

They spar in the gardens, quick and agile. _One two, thrust, one two, parry._ Jude guides her husband through the simple steps before she breaks the pattern, testing his eye and the speed of his hand. Around them the gardens hum with crickets and evening cicadas, the air is still heavy from the midday rain. 

This routine is nightly; one Cardan is resentful of, but Jude insists upon it. He tastes of her poisons now, too; in the larger doses required to build immunity in Fae. They have done much to secure their rule, but danger still lurks around each corner; iridescent eyes still watching them from the darkness. Always their enemies sit with raised hackles, biding their time until the moment weakness is shown. 

Jude Duarte will not allow herself to be overtaken, not after all she has overcome to arrive at this point, this place. She is the mortal queen of Elfhame, wife of High King Cardan Greenbriar. She wears a crown of polished steel, jagged and glistening like ice upon her head. Forged by Grimsen himself, her pardon. When she had arrived back in Faerie, thirsty for revenge, no Fae could touch her; for she bore a crown of royal renown, and she had pardoned herself; a play on Cardan’s own decree. 

They break from their sword play for a moment, and she adjusts the crown over her brow. It is cold to the touch. 

_A crown of ice for a queen of ice._ The smith had said. 

Jude smiles at the memory. 

“And what does my queen find so amusing?” Cardan jests, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. He has removed his shirt. His pale skin is damp with sweat, muscles tight. 

Jude allows her gaze to wander openly, appreciating him; her king is beautiful.

Cardan takes her moment of distraction for an opportunity and lunges. Jude snaps back to attention and easily deflects the blow; there had been no real force behind it. 

She doesn’t want to spar anymore. Sheathing _Nightfell_, she says, “You are getting much better.” 

“Someday I may even best my blushing bride.” His black eyes glitter like gems of onyx, melodrama dripping from his words. Already his long arms are winding around her waist, the distance between them closing naturally. 

“Doubtless,” Jude agrees teasingly, and kisses him. It is slow. She savors the taste of his lips, the softness of them; the heat of his skin and the bunch of his muscles beneath. Her arms wind around the back of his neck, fingers finding his hair. 

Somewhere beyond them she hears a bird take flight; too large and conspicuous to be anything but a spy; the eyes of some enterprising lord with their hopes set on the throne. In another time Jude might have broken away and given chase; but here, under Cardan’s mouth and roaming hands, she doesn’t care. 

When they part to suck in harsh breaths, she whispers against his kiss swollen lips, “Take me to bed.” 

Cardan smiles and with practiced ease sweeps Jude off of her feet. It is still so odd, this intimacy. Never before would she have allowed herself to be carried. 

“As my queen commands it,” he says, and kisses her jaw. 

When they reach the royal bedchamber it is dark, but with a snap of Cardan’s graceful fingers it comes alight with the warm flicker of taper candles spread about the space. It is sickeningly romantic, Jude thinks, to kiss in the candlelight. 

Her hands wander his bare chest, tanned flesh contrasting with silvery pale skin. Jude kisses his throat, and his jaw, his collarbone and his chest, then she drops to her knees in front of him. Her fingers make hasty work of the lacings of his trousers, and when his cock springs free she his quick to wrap a hand around it, appreciating the exquisite hardness of him, weighty in her palm. 

She watches his face as she begins to stroke him, dry and slow. His handsome brow furrows in frustrated pleasure, eyes never wavering from where she touches him. His tail twitches and loops inoffensively around her forearm. She pulls her hand back and it tightens, only to loosen once more when she spits into her palm and renews her rhythm. 

“Jude.” He whispers her name like a prayer, and she rewards him by pressing her lips to the weeping head of his cock in an approximation of a kiss. His precome is salty; she loves it, letting the tip of her tongue trace the slit of him. She wonders if faerie spend is supposed to enchant humans so, or if it is just Cardan's taste that she finds so pleasant. 

Cardan shuts his eyes, overcome by the image of Jude debauched at his feet, fully clothed, her tongue and hand worshiping him so thoroughly. 

Then his tail lashes away and he his grabbing her under her arms, helping her to her feet. Then, with little ceremony or warning, he shreds her light daygown from her body; leaving her in only a human bra and panties. Black as midnight, they match his eyes. 

He circles her, a hand trailing over the flat plane of her stomach, around her her back as he appreciates the look of the dark lace on her ass. Cardan kisses her shoulder blade then tears the panties away too. 

Miffed, but not totally unused to his impatience with her dress, Jude reminds him, voice hoarse with want, “Not the bra.” 

She has shown him how to remove the infernal contraption of the human brassiere many times over, and as deft fingers undo the clasp and toss it aside undamaged, she can practically picture the smug smirk he wears. 

Lovingly, he pushes a strand of hair away from her ear, and commands with all the authority of the High King, “Get on the bed, hands and knees.” 

Jude feels his cock press briefly to her back before he lets her go. With a rush of wet and warmth between her thighs, she obeys, crawling onto the embroidered duvet. She is fully intent on ruining it. 

Jude feels her husband’s weight as he climbs onto the mattress behind her, and she looks over her shoulder just in time to watch him smack her ass with an open palm. Jude moans and Cardan watches her flesh jiggle and redden, entranced. Mortal women are much fuller of build than their willowy Fae counterparts, and though Jude is not voluptuous by any means; Cardan still loves the relative fullness of her ass. He loves to kiss and suck and fuck into the roundness of her breasts, he loves how their flesh meets with such lewd loudness when they fuck. 

Jude arches her back, presenting herself more readily, providing a more tantalizing view of her rear and of the wet slick of her cunt. They often play at dominance, and the tide may turn before the night is over, but for now she is desperate for the deep press of his cock into her body from behind. 

Seemingly agreeing, Cardan massages her asscheeks in his hands and runs the length of himself between them, hissing whenever he touches on the dampness between her shaking thighs. 

“Please,” Jude begs softly, dropping her her face to the duvet. She cannot stand for anymore teasing. 

“Please what, wife?” One of his hands dips to circle low on her stomach, with tantalizing nearness to her clit. 

“Please, fuck me.” She thinks she might cry; but that is Cardan’s game and she will not allow him to win. 

Cardan shifts his hips so that the fat head of him bumps lazily at her core, but not with enough force to penetrate, “Ask nicely.” 

She knows he is smiling, but also can hear the strain behind it. He is just as desperate for this as she is, “Please fuck me, my king.” 

At that Cardan laughs, and with no pretense he slides into her cunt, sheathing himself in a single fluid movement of his narrow hips. There is no pause, neither of them need to catch their breath as they embrace the sweet sensation of their sex. 

Jude’s fingers tear at the comforter, holding true to her promise of ruining it. She has ruined it a thousand times over by now, with her teeth and nails and the slide of their come down her thigh; and each morning it is whisked away to be washed and mended. She grins lustily into it as Cardan fucks her hard from behind; he grabs her hips with bruising force as the slap of their skin fills the room. 

Then he drops his hands and leans over her, chest flush to her back, hips grinding, cock gliding. He finds her breasts with his hands, squeezing them enough to make Jude cry out at the sweet pain-pleasure of it. His hips snap and he works himself deep. 

Fuck, he’s big. Cardan presses his palm to her abdomen to make her feel his size more intensely, and Jude tells him as much. 

“My king is so large.” She pants, curving her hips back into each of his thrusts, “And he fucks me so deeply.” 

Cardan hisses at her words, cock pulsing, his pace faltering enough to provide Jude with an opening. 

Grinning madly she twists her body free of him, cunt clenching where his cock slips away, and flips him onto his back. Flushed and disoriented, Cardan blinks at her stupidly as she straddles his waist. Her hand seeks out his cock, red and wet with her, she takes him in her palm and sinks down onto him with a hoarse moan. 

His cock touches her more deeply this way. Her hands rove the musculature of his abdomen, appreciating the clench of his belly with each bounce of her hips. Their skin slaps and they moan in tandem. His eyes are locked hungrily on her breasts, watching the bounce with each roll of her body. 

Jude, face flushed with arousal, body stretched to capacity and aching to come, lifts his pretty hands from where they lay placidly at his sides and presses them to her tits. 

Cardan shifts under her, and the angle of their fucking improves as his hands wander and caress and massage. Jude whines, high and animal in the back of her throat, she is so close, her cunt aches and burns and squeezes all around him. 

“Fuck me harder, Cardan!” She begs, and then she barters, “Fuck me harder and I’ll let you f-fuck my breasts next round.” 

She can practically see the image flashing behind his black eyes, and fuck if it isn’t an arousing one for her as well. Cardan crouched over her, hands pressing her breasts together as his spit slick cock fucked between them. She imagines him finishing on her face, and her cunt spasms. 

Cardan’s hips fuck up brutally underneath her, her own rolling in vicious tandem, his hands drop to her waist and he sits up to kiss her hard as his cock swells inside of her. Fingers drift to her clit, circling roughly, sending spasms of pleasure tingling up Jude’s arching spine. 

And then they come together. Vision flashing white, Jude howls and Cardan gasps; bodies tense and sweaty and throbbing. She can feel the warmth of his spend spilling salaciously between her thighs, her body clenching to draw every last drop from him. 

Jude crumples forward onto his chest, burying her face in the crook of his damp shoulder. She rolls her hips through the aftershocks of her orgasm, making Cardan hiss as she rides his softening cock. 

In the afterglow Cardan peppers kisses over her face and neck, mouth landing squarely on her own in finale, kissing her with a tenderness that never ceases to surprise her. 

He rubs a gentle hand over the print on her ass and whispers into the narrow space between them, “You are my love, Jude, I do not say so nearly enough, but you are.”

Jude, never certain how to respond without sounding astronomically cheesy, opts to kiss him hard, imbuing all of her passion into the action. When they break she can see in his hooded eyes that he understands. She loves him too. 

She clears her throat, suddenly very aware of her nakedness and his seed dribbling down her thigh, “When will you be ready to go again? We made a deal.” 

A dangerous smile splits her husband’s face, and his cock twitches triumphantly against his thigh; rising to the occasion once more. 

Jude laughs. 

They kiss and Cardan rolls her eagerly onto her back.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter: [Here](https://twitter.com/_bitter_bones_)  
My Tumblr: [Here](https://dvrkrey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
